


The Young Gods

by alby_mangroves



Series: Merlin Summer Pornathon 2013 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Community: summerpornathon, Drawing, F/M, Fanart, Half-Sibling Incest, camelotremix compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:48:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alby_mangroves/pseuds/alby_mangroves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Together, they're whole.<br/>Summer Pornathon - Challenge 6: Dark and Light</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Young Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thalialunacy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/gifts).



> This turned out unexpectedly pink. That's on me, but the blame for this whole mess I place squarely on your shoulders, i_Claudia, for [this entry in the "Colours" Bonus Round](http://summerpornathon.livejournal.com/94780.html?thread=12692540#t12692540), which featured the sexiest Morgana I've ever read, and the best accessory of all, a leather jacket. THIS IS YOUR FAULT, LADY. Thank you so much to everyone who voted for this! <333

 

**The Young Gods**

[ ](http://s1218.photobucket.com/user/AlbyMangroves/media/My%20Artwork/Week6MainChallenge_zpsaa27b576.jpg.html)

[ **LJ** ](http://alby-mangroves.livejournal.com/31192.html)


End file.
